


In a world gone mad, you're the one keeping me sane

by Arial



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Zombies
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 23:45:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arial/pseuds/Arial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Com'era prevedibile, i fratelli Winchester sono fra i primi ad adattarsi a un mondo postapocalittico. Un po' di sano smut incestuoso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In a world gone mad, you're the one keeping me sane

L’acqua che gli piove su viso e spalle è appena tiepida. Il suo retrogusto metallico, la sua trasparenza sporcata da lunghi scrosci del colore del rame. Ma a Dean quello sembra il Paradiso. Sì, la versione con la P maiuscola, con tanto di angeli in tunichetta e arpe a ogni angolo.  
Il cacciatore sorride. Gli pare quasi di sentirli i cori celesti, mentre scopa la bocca di suo fratello e si apre alle sue dita. Lunghe e bagnate, grosse il giusto. Espertissime.  
Sam flette la prima falange, sfiorandogli la prostata e mozzandogli il respiro nel petto. Addossandosi alla parete piastrellata e stringendogli i capelli in cerca di un appiglio, Dean socchiude le palpebre e, così facendo, una sagoma strisciante attira la sua attenzione.  
“Ricordami di accendere un cero al patrono dei fratelli incestuosi,” sospira, i testicoli ridotti a due piccole noci.  
Allontana Sam, sorridendo al suo sguardo confuso e alle sue labbra dischiuse. Solleva una mano e la stringe attorno all’arrugginito collo della doccia. Il ferro è vecchio, crepato, cede in un istante. Immediatamente, una cascata d’acqua si riversa su entrambi, coprendo i loro respiri e i liquidi ansimi della creatura.  
Rigirandosi il tubo fra le mani come una mazza da baseball, Dean si avvicina allo zombie che si è trascinato fino a loro. Le gambe rotte, una corda che penzola ora lenta dalla gola… _Non tutti sono equipaggiati per sopravvivere ad Apocalypse Now,_ si dice il ragazzo. _Non quando gli strizzacervelli sono un lontano ricordo e una manciata di pillole può trasformarti in un sonnolento happy meal._  
“Non potevi pensare a niente di meglio? Hai rovinato la doccia,” si lagna Sam.  
Dean scuote la testa, gli occhi che mai abbandonano lo zombie. “E lasciare che nel frattempo ti strappasse i coglioni a morsi?” ribatte all’indirizzo del piccolo ingrato. “Dovresti baciarmi il culo, stronzo.”  
E suo fratello ghigna. “Avevo intenzione di arrivarci, Dean,” dice, un sorriso nella voce. “Adesso, però, fa’ attenzione ai tuoi di coglioni, e anche a tutto il resto.”  
Dean annuisce distrattamente. Poi, con un rapido guizzo, afferra il cappio e lo strattona verso l’alto, allontanando quel volto fetido e marcio dal suo corpo scoperto. La corda affonda per un centimetro buono nella pelle putrescente della creatura, ma il suo unico occhio non abbandona il cacciatore. Giallognolo e infossato, si fissa su di lui con ottusa voracità.  
“Spiacente, amico, il buffet è chiuso.” Un colpo ben assestato e l’antro mostruoso della bocca, privato della mascella, si trasforma in una volta grondante pus e maleodorante bava verde. “Il ragazzone qui dietro mi terrebbe il broncio tutta la sera, e io ho intenzione di scopare.”  
Sam ridacchia. Mentre il tubo cala ancora, appena al di sopra del sopracciglio. E sulla mandibola. E sull’orecchio. Lo zombie vacilla, sostenuto ormai solo dalla fune e dall’insaziabile fame che l’ha temporaneamente strappato alla morte.  
Dean lascia andare la corda e porta entrambe le mani sopra la testa, per calarle infine sul capo del mostro, spaccandolo in due come un melone maturo. Larve e materia cerebrale fuoriescono dal cranio in un denso fiotto, e il cacciatore fa uno scomposto salto all’indietro, scivolando sul pavimento bagnato. Non sono le mattonelle a mettere fine alla sua caduta, ma le braccia di Sam.  
“Vogliamo riprendere?” domanda il minore, accompagnandolo sulla porcellana sbreccata e sotto la cascata d’acqua.  
A tentoni, Dean allunga il braccio fino alle manopole e fa scendere il silenzio nella stanza. Un silenzio interrotto solo dal suo respiro pesante e dal lento defluire dell’acqua lungo lo scarico.  
Chiude gli occhi e si abbandona contro il petto del fratello, considerandola una risposta sufficiente. Quando però la mano di Sam si chiude sul suo membro, lo ferma. “Non mi sembra una buona idea,” protesta, con un ghigno. “Sarà meglio non sfidare ulteriormente gli dei, per oggi.”  
Detto questo, si volta e lo bacia.  
Le labbra imperlate di umori e saliva, la bocca vagamente salata, il suo fratellino sospira, lasciandosi esplorare in languide ed estenuanti carezze.  
“E quale sarebbe il modo migliore per evitare di indispettirli?” chiede, senza fiato.  
Dean avvicina la bocca al suo orecchio, alitandovi dentro la risposta. “Sulle ginocchia, Sammy.”  
Sam obbedisce, eccitato e vagamente esasperato. “Prenderlo nel culo non è blasfemo, idiota.”  
“Lo è quando si tratta del mio culo,” ribatte il maggiore, affondando un dito nell’apertura dell’altro e osservandolo scomparire con soddisfazione; godendosi il modo in cui le natiche di Sam si stringono intorno a esso, la pressione che esercitano, il calore del suo corpo. “L’ultima volta è scoppiata l’Apocalisse zombie, Sam. Non può essere un caso!”  
“No, non lo è,” replica l’altro. “A risvegliare i morti è stato l’urlo che hai lanciato durante l’orgasmo, per non parlare dei…”  
Un secondo dito, poi un terzo, Dean mette fine al suo discorso. Non vuole davvero sapere cosa gli esce di bocca quando Sam è così dentro di lui che gli sembra di sentirlo in ogni parte del suo essere. Quel secchione e il suo enorme cazzo da pornostar.  
“Allora non ci resta che sperare che il tuo li rimandi a nanna, Samantha,” sussurra, scivolando fuori da lui e chiudendo la destra sul proprio membro.  
Carezzandosi un paio di volte, si allinea all’apertura di Sam. “Sempre che tu non voglia mettere alla prova la mia teoria,” continua, facendogli sentire solo la testa.  
“Scopami e basta, coglione!” ordina l’altro, perentorio.  
Da bravo fratellone, Dean obbedisce, affondando per tutta la sua lunghezza. E, finalmente a casa in quel familiare tepore, prende un respiro profondo. “Mi senti, Sammy?” dice, posando un casto bacio sulle vertebre sporgenti dell’altro.  
Sam sorride, un tremito che si comunica direttamente ai suoi testicoli, e Dean comincia a muoversi. Lento e sicuro, alla determinata ricerca di un punto preciso. Abbassa gli occhi sui loro corpi intrecciati, incapace di stabilire esattamente dove finisca il suo e dove cominci quello di Sam.  
Il suo pene, rosso e gonfio e sudato, che entra ed esce dalla rosea apertura dell’altro, facendosi strada in quella pallida meraviglia che è il suo fratellino. Gli ansiti di Sam, le sue membra tremanti… È troppo. _Troppo._  
“Mio,” sussurra, poggiando la testa sulla schiena dell’altro e attirandolo di più a sé. “Mio, mio, mio.” Una disperata litania che parla di bisogno e amore e possesso, a cui Sam risponde ogni volta con un altrettanto accorato ‘tuo’.  
Non appena Dean chiude le dita sul suo membro, Sam viene. Quello che gli sfugge dalle labbra appena dischiuse non è un grido, ma un caldo sospiro. Una benedizione.  
È un invito a proseguire, a prendersi tutto quanto. E Dean lo fa, ancora e ancora; finché, spossato, crolla su di lui.  
Sam si distende allora sulla porcellana bagnata, sovrastata dalla sterminata fila di docce della palestra. Assonnato e soddisfatto, Dean ancora una calda promessa dentro di lui, lascia cadere le palpebre.  
“Dovremmo spostarci negli spogliatoi,” suggerisce.  
“O nella sauna, magari funziona ancora,” ribatte il maggiore, sorridendo contro la pelle dell’altro, nel punto in cui il collo incontra la spalla, e un brivido d’anticipazione intirizzisce la pelle di Sam, proprio sotto le sue labbra.  
È una tentazione troppo forte perché Dean possa resistervi. Con delicatezza, vi chiude sopra i denti e stringe fino a lasciare dei piccoli segni.  
L’ennesimo gemito piove dalle labbra di suo fratello, che si struscia oscenamente contro la ceramica e lo intrappola nella morsa bollente delle sue natiche.  
“Il nostro amico ti ha forse dato strane idee?” domanda Sam.  
Dean scuote la testa, intrecciando le dita fra i suoi capelli bagnati. “Paese che vai…” Sorride con dolcezza, nonostante l’altro non possa vederlo, e bacia i due semicerchi impressi nella sua pelle. “E ho sempre desiderato mangiarti, Sammy,” mormora, chiudendo gli occhi.  
Ed è così che li sorprende il sonno: nudi, indifesi e consapevoli che presto, quella di Dean, potrebbe rivelarsi ben più di una battuta…


End file.
